DEMONS
by tamarabvillar
Summary: La calma en el pequeño pueblo de King County se ve rota por extrañas desapariciones en sus centenarios bosques. Desesperado ante la total falta de pistas, el Sheriff Rick Grimes se ve obligado a pedir ayuda a los Dixon, considerados lo peor de la región pero los mejores rastreadores en décadas. Inspirado en los lugares y personajes de The Walking Dead.
1. PROLOGO

Llevaba perdido en aquel maldito bosque cinco días, comiendo bayas como si de un conejo se tratase y limpiándose el culo con ortigas. Maldijo en voz bien alta al capullo de su padre, que estaría pasándoselo más que bien con sus fulanas de turno en vez de estar preocupándose por su hijo menor.

\- Así le peguen cualquier enfermedad y se le caiga a pedazos al muy cabrón.

Soltó una carcajada ante tal pensamiento. Luego su mente fue hacia su vieja profesora. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de su ausencia en la cutre y mediocre escuela de King County? Lo más seguro es que sí pero, como ya era costumbre en lo referente a su familia, habrían pasado del tema como de comer mierda. Porque para aquella prejuiciosa y cínica ciudad, la familia Dixon no era más que Basura Blanca a la que sólo se podía ignorar. Y en lo referente a él, todos esperaban que acabara como su hermano mayor Merle, convertido en carne de reformatorio y en cuanto cumpliese la mayoría de edad, en carne de presidio.

A sus casi diez años había vivido de todo. Su padre, alcohólico y violento, se emperró en que sus hijos aprendieran a sobrevivir, por lo que pasaban mas tiempo en las montañas y bosques que en la escuela, aprendiendo a seguir rastros, a orientarse y a cazar. Y si a su modo de vida semi salvaje se sumaban los malos tratos y palizas, aun se sorprendía a veces de conservar algo de humanidad, cosa que Merle parecía haber perdido hace mucho.

\- Deja de ponerte ñoño y presta atención a lo que te rodea, Dixon. O acabarás con tu escocido culo como comida para alguna alimaña.

Se detuvo para ubicarse. Estaba en una zona del bosque que no conocía. Incluso podría jurar que era el primer ser humano en pisar ese lugar en siglos. Los árboles eran gigantescos, de copas tupidas y troncos cubiertos de musgo y líquenes. El suelo estaba cubierto por helechos, arbustos y demás flora típica de los bosques vírgenes. De vez en cuando, en pequeños claros entre tanto árbol, encontraba lo que suponía eran viejos túmulos indios. Si Merle estuviese allí, no habría dudado un segundo en saquearlos. Las reliquias indias auténticas se vendían por una pasta en el mercado negro. Así era como los dos Dixon mayores pagaban todos sus vicios (que no eran pocos) y si él estaba de suerte, la comida y las facturas.

A él nunca se le pasó por la cabeza imitar a su padre y hermano. Había algo en aquellos lugares que lo ponía nervioso. No era miedo a los muertos que allí descansaban (muertos estaban y de allí no se iban a levantar). Era una sensación rara que hacía que los pelos de la nuca se le pusieran de punta y que sus instintos más primitivos pusieran la directa. Lo achacaba a la energía mística que los viejos chamanes habían impregnado en aquellos lugares. Y si el instinto le decía que no metiera su pálido y esmirriado culo en esos sitios, él obedecía. Y hasta el momento parecía funcionarle bastante bien.

Como desde el suelo no podía ver hacia dónde iba, decidió trepar a un árbol para encontrar el sol y ubicarse. Buscó el árbol apropiado y comenzó a trepar. Mientras subía iba maldiciendo a su viejo. Hacía una semana de la última paliza y aún tenía resentidas las costillas y demasiado tierna la herida que cruzaba su costado izquierdo. Aguantándose las ganas de llorar siguió subiendo hasta encontrarse sobre la línea de árboles. Observó la masa verde que se extendía a sus pies. El sol comenzaba a bajar. Una vez situado, comenzó el descenso, rogando a cualquier ser o deidad del lugar por no caerse y romperse la crisma en el proceso.

Una vez a salvo, tomó el camino que le devolvería a la civilización si tenía suerte. Calculaba unos tres días si iba a buen paso y no volvía a perderse. El gruñido de su estómago le recordó que llevaba demasiadas horas sin comer. Buscó alguna ardilla o pájaro para variar un poco su dieta, pero parecía que toda vida animal había desaparecido del lugar. No se hizo de cruces por ello. Seguiría con la mierda de las bayas. El sonido de agua corriendo le sacó de su embobamiento con la comida. Trotó hacia la fuente del sonido (no era plan de gastar energías a lo tonto) y se detuvo cuando llegó al agua. Se quedó pasmado. Aquello no era un riachuelo. Era el nacimiento del jodido río que pasaba cerca de King County.

\- Pues sí que he andado. Esto está al quinto pino de casa.

Se metió en el agua hasta que ésta le llegó a las rodillas y bebió con ansia. Después de haber saciado su sed, hundió la cabeza en las heladas aguas. Aquello lo despejó lo suficiente como para seguir otro par de horas caminando.

Decidió seguir el curso del río. Aquella era la forma más rápida de llegar a la ciudad sin volver a perderse. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus destrozados pantalones y empezó a andar. El lugar estaba demasiado en silencio. Sólo se oía el agua correr y las piedras bajo sus botas. Aquello no era muy normal. Despacio sacó su cuchillo de caza. Le encantaba aquel arma. Era su primer y hasta el momento único regalo por parte de su padre. La hoja tenía doble filo (Uno afilado como una cuchilla de afeitar y el otro dentado) y veinte centímetros de largo.

Se paró en seco al girar en un recodo del río. Cientos de esqueletos alfombraban la rocosa playa. Caminó con sumo cuidado, intentando no tropezarse con algún hueso. Mirara a donde mirara, sólo veía restos. La mayoría eran de ciervo. Entrevió algún lobo y lo que parecía un puma.

Aceleró el paso, deseando dejar atrás aquel tétrico lugar. Y cayó de bruces al suelo tras tropezar con algo relativamente blando. El hedor a podrido invadió sus fosas nasales casi inmediatamente. Se levantó como impulsado por un resorte, para encontrarse de cara con lo que en otros tiempos había sido un oso jodidamente grande. Movido por una morbosa curiosidad que no sabía que poseía, estudió los restos. El pobre animal tenía la pata posterior derecha arrancada de cuajo. El costado estaba hundido, como si algo muy grande y pesado lo hubiese aplastado. Palpó la zona. Las costillas estaban prácticamente pulverizadas. Subió las manos hasta la cabeza y, cuando estaba por girarla un poco, ésta salió rodando. Se quedó mirándola como un estúpido durante unos minutos. Luego giró sobre su propio eje y observó el cuello del animal. El corte era demasiado limpio, casi quirúrgico. No había animal vivo que pudiese seccionar la cabeza de otro así. Y ya ni qué decir de hacer papilla a un oso gigante. Pero tampoco tenía pinta de haber sido hecho por la mano del hombre. Aquel lugar no había sido profanado por ningún humano hasta su llegada.

Un olor mucho peor que el del oso golpeó su nariz. Su instinto encendió todas las alarmas que poseía. No estaba solo. Algo lo acechaba. Y ese algo era peligroso. Demasiado como para pelear. Intentó moverse, pero el miedo lo había dejado clavado al suelo. Empezó a temblar y a sudar a medida que el pestazo se iba haciendo más intenso y su miedo alcanzó la cota de pánico. Sintió algo caliente correr por sus piernas. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano bajó la mirada. Se había meado. La última vez que le pasó aquello tenía seis años y el culpable fue un amigo de su padre al que le ponían más los niños que las mujeres.

Algo se movía a sus espaldas, lento, cruel. Decidió que no se quedaría ahí parado como un ciervo en medio de una carretera. Obligó a sus piernas a moverse y se lanzo a la corriente. Prefería morir ahogado o de hipotermia que devorado por aquello que vivía allí.

Ese día, un joven Daryl Dixon estuvo cerca de morir a manos de una pesadilla surgida del infierno mismo. Y no se imaginaba mientras era arrastrado corriente abajo que volvería a cruzarse con aquello años después.


	2. CAPITULO UNO

La oficina del Sheriff de King County normalmente era un remanso de paz, solamente alterada por uno o dos borrachos y alguna disputa familiar salida de madre. Pero en la última semana aquella paz había dado paso a un verdadero pandemónium por culpa de las desapariciones de excursionistas. Al principio no se preocuparon mucho. Excursionistas perdidos se daban semanalmente y luego aparecían, deshidratados y con algunos kilos de menos, pero vivos y con una anécdota buena para contar en las reuniones de amigos los sábados por la noche.

Pero ahora las cosas se estaban poniendo feas. Ocho personas habían desaparecido en los bosques. No perdidas por salirse del camino. No. Desaparecían de los campamentos, cuando todos dormían. En un momento estaban en sus tiendas y al siguiente no había nadie. Sólo un saco de dormir y una tienda desgarrada. Rick miraba la pila de expedientes fijamente, deseando con toda su alma que desapareciera y pusiese fin a todos sus males.

\- Si sigues así te va a doler la cabeza -Shane entró en su despacho sonriendo. Le ofreció una taza de café y se dejó caer en la silla.

\- No creo que pueda dolerme mas de lo que ya lo hace. Estoy completamente perdido. Esas personas no pueden haberse esfumado. Ni huellas, ni sangre... Nada. Solo las marcas de garras en las tiendas y esos leves rastros de arrastre que desaparecen a los dos metros de los campamentos. Estoy comenzando a creer que es cosa de brujería.

\- Esto no es la Bruja de Blair, Rick. Seguro que se los llevó algún oso o se largaron a hacer el gilipollas y se estraviaron.

\- Pues debe ser un oso listísimo para haber cubierto tan jodidamente bien su rastro.

\- Nuestros hombres son buenos siguiendo rastros. No tardaran mucho en encontrar alguna pista.

\- Permiteme dudarlo. Puede que se les de bien. Pero tú sabes que no son los mejores.

Shane dejó su taza en la mesa y sacudió la cabeza negando vehementemente.

\- No, Rick. Ni lo pienses siquiera.

\- Sabes que son los mejores rastreadores del condado, por no decir del jodido país.

\- Solo son problemas. Y de esos tenemos ya más que suficientes. Debe haber otra solución.

\- Ellos son la solución, Shane. Si no queremos que esto vaya a más, tenemos que pedirles ayuda.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer cuando se nieguen a ayudarnos? Odian a muerte todo lo que tenga que ver con la ley.

\- No creo que se nieguen. Por lo menos el menor no. ¿ Dylan se llamaba?

\- Joder. No te sabes ni sus nombres y esperas convencerlos para que te ayuden. -Shane apoyó la frente en la mesa- El mayor es Merle. Deberías saberlo ya a estas alturas. Si mis cálculos no fallan lo has detenido unas quince veces. Y la última lo mandó un año a la cárcel.

\- He detenido a tantos... -Rick bostezo. Llevaba sin dormir en condiciones desde que todo aquel asunto comenzó -¿Crees que eso será un problema?

\- Si Merle dice que sí, su hermano (que se llama Daryl y no Dylan) lo seguirá sin rechistar. A pesar de que Merle lo trata como una mierda son como uña y mugre. Todo lo que el mayor dice es ley para el pequeño.

\- Bueno, pues decidido. Esta tarde iremos a por ellos.

\- ¿Y si dicen que no?

\- Los detengo por obstrucción en una investigación en curso... Y les obligo.

Shane se limitó a suspirar. Cuando a Rick se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja, no lo sacabas de ahí e iba a piñón fijo hasta conseguir su propósito.

La casa parecía llevar abandonada décadas. Las maderas del porche estaban podridas. Los escalones que llevaban a la puerta de entrada estaban torcidos y las ventanas agrietadas y llenas de suciedad.

\- ¿Seguro que es aquí Shane? Aquí no vive nadie.

\- Si, Rick, si. Viven aquí. -Shane bajó del coche patrulla y caminó a paso vivo hasta la entrada. No le gustaban los Dixon. Y el estar en su territorio lo ponía muy nervioso.

Rick se colocó el sombrero de sheriff y golpeó la puerta con los nudillos. La madera crujió peligrosamente. Esperaron en silencio. Del interior de la casa surgieron gruñidos, seguidos por unos pasos irregulares y varios juramentos. La puerta se abrió de golpe, dando paso a un hombre de unos cuarenta y cinco años, pelo casi rapado, ojos azul turbio y cara de mala leche.

\- Qué haces aquí Walsh? Creía que la paliza que te di hace cinco días te habría servido de lección.

\- Eso díselo a tu nariz, Merle. Podemos pasar?

Merle los miró en silencio y se hizo a un lado. Rick siguió a su compañero hasta el interior de la casa. Se detuvo en el centro de lo que se suponía que era el salón.

\- Esto está mucho más limpio que la última vez que vine a detenerte -Shane conocía muy bien al mayor de los Dixon y sabía cómo cabrearlo. Aunque no le estaba funcionando en ese momento.

\- Estoy de demasiado buen humor como para entrar al trapo hoy, Walsh. A que debo el dudoso placer de vuestra visita?

-Necesitamos tambien a Daryl.

\- Ha hecho algo mi hermanita? - Una sonrisa torcida cruzò el rostro del hombre al mencionar con burla a su hermano.

\- No. No ha hecho nada - Rick se sentó en el sofá sin apartar la mirada de Merle- Estamos aqui porque necesitamos de vuestra ayuda. Has oído algo sobre las desapariciones en el bosque?

\- Rumores. Algo sobre un oso cabrón que se ha decantado por comer turistas.

\- Creemos que es algo más que un oso - Rick se quitó el sombrero y se frotó la nuca nervioso- Nuestros rastreadores han hecho todo lo que han podido, pero estamos como al principio. Sin una pista.

\- Vamos, que el asunto os ha pillado con el culo al aire y estais de mierda hasta el cuello.

Ambos policías podían ver cómo disfrutaba el hombre con sus problemas. El silencio descenció sobre el salón pesadamente. Ninguno abrió la boca los siguientes veinte minutos. Rick esperaba pacientemente. Tenía el presentimiento de que aquel hombre de aspecto rudo les iba a ayudar. El ruido de la puerta abriéndose sobresaltó a los policías.

-Qué mierda has hecho ahora, Merle?

Rick se giró hacia la entrada. Parado a medio camino de entrar, los observaba un hombre de unos treinta y nueve, pelo castaño corto y ojos azul límpido. En cuatro movimientos estuvo entre Merle y ellos. Rick no pudo evitar sorprenderse. El recién llegado no había hecho ningún ruido al desplazarse, a pesar de calzar unas pesadas botas de montaña y una ballesta.

-Tú debes ser Daryl. Rick Grimes - tendió la mano a modo de saludo, pero el otro no movió ni un músculo.

-Sé quien eres. Qué se os ha perdido aquí?

-Hermanita -Merle se levantó del sofa con movimientos perezosos y se metió en la cocina para salir con un botellín de cerveza- Nuestro amado sheriff y su zorra necesitan nuestra ayuda.

Daryl miró unos segundos a su hermano y luego empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Tardó varios minutos en poder calmarse.

-Debes estar de coña, Merle.

-Tu hermano habla en serio -Shane se frotó la sien. Comenzaba a tener jaqueca- Nuestro departamento está estancado con lo de las desapariciones y ya no sabemos que hacer. Si de mi dependiera, saldríamos de aquí y esta conversación jamás habría tenido lugar. Pero la gente sigue desapareciendo y la cosa puede salirse de madre. Necesitamos lo mejor para solucionarlo. Y para nuestra mala suerte, vosotros sois los mejores. Conoceis los bosques y la montaña al dedillo y rastreando... Qué quereis que diga que no sepais.

\- Esto es demasiado bueno para ser cierto -una sonrisa lobuna cruzó su rostro, acentuando su ya de por sí peligroso aspecto- Que ganamos nosotros?

-Hacer algo bueno por la comunidad -Rick no quitaba ojo al menor de los Dixon.

-Por qué? Esa Comunidad de la que tanto presumes no ha hecho una mierda por nosotros. Sólo hemos recibido desprecio tras desprecio. Tendrás que darme una razón de mayor peso para que empiece siquiera a plantearmelo.

-Tampoco es que seais unas blancas palomas -Shane fulminó con la mirada a Daryl, que se limitó a ignorarlo.

-Nunca nos dieron la oportunidad y los medios para serlo -La profunda voz de Merle, mucho mas ronca que la de su hermano, recordó a los presentes que seguía allí.- Pero mi hermanito tiene razón. Que ganamos nosotros?

-Tu historial delictivo de los últimos quince años desaparece por completo. Como si no hubieses hecho nada. -Rick señaló con el dedo a Merle y luego a Daryl - Y a tí... Ve pensándolo. Cuando lo tengas decidido me cuentas.

Ambos hermanos permanecieron en silencio, mirándose fijamente. Tras unos minutos, Daryl asintió y Merle le tendió la mano a Rick.

-De acuerdo. Seremos vuestros rastreadores.


	3. CAPITULO DOS

Rick observaba a los dos hermanos como un científico lo haria ante un espécimen nuevo. Y en parte así era. Para él los Dixon eran territorio inexplorado. Rudos y salvajes, sólo podía clasificarlos como catetos del profundo sur. Pero tras varias horas con ellos, comenzaba a dudar de aquella apreciación. Los Dixon eran mucho más de lo que dejaban ver.

Estaban los cuatro solos en su oficina. Varios mapas topográficos cubrían el escritorio y parte del suelo. Merle iba marcando las zonas que le indicaba Shane y que eran los lugares donde había desaparecido gente. Los puntos parecían colocados al azar.

\- Sheriff -Merle miró a Rick de pasada mientras estudiaba el mapa- Ha habido alguna otra desaparición antes de que todo esto comenzara?

Rick tecleó rápidamente y observó la pantalla. Sin poder evitarlo, soltó un silbido.

\- Setenta y ocho en los últimos cuarenta años. Antes de eso, ni idea. Tendríamos que buscar en los archivos manualmente.

\- Y nos haríamos viejos en el proceso -rezongó Shane. Daryl soltó un bufido y giró la pantalla del ordenador. Comenzó a dictar nombres de lugares y Merle los marcó en el mapa. Luego, ambos hermanos contemplaron su obra en silencio.

-Pasa algo? -Rick solo veía puntos rojos al tun tun.

\- Migra. -Daryl señaló los puntos- Sigue un patrón. No es fijo pero sí regular. Sea lo que sea, se va desplazando sur/norte. Y luego baja noreste/sur y ahora sube de nuevo suroeste/norte.

\- De verdad que no entiendo cómo veis algo en ese mapa. Yo solo veo puntos rojos sin sentido.

\- Porque no tienes ni puta idea sobre supervivencia -Merle se recostó en la silla y apoyó las pesadas botas en el escritorio.

-Quita tus sucias pezuñas de la mesa, Dixon -Shane, vete a la mierda. Hago lo que quiero cuando quiero y ningún mierda uniformado me va a hacer cambiar.

-Merle...

La ronca voz de Daryl estaba cargada de cautela. A pesar de que la policía los necesitaba, no se arriesgaría. Merle dependía de aquello para poder comenzar de nuevo y él... Sólo quería que le vieran como alguien independiente de su hermano, alguien diferente. Estaba cansado de cargar con la fama de camorrista, borracho y paleto que Merle había ido construyendo las ultimas tres décadas. Aunque jamás se lo hecharia en cara. No. Si su hermano era asi se lo debía al desgraciado de su padre y la prematura muerte de su madre.

-DARYL!

El grito de su hermano lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Lo fulminó con la mirada y centró su atención en el sheriff.

\- Cuando queráis os acercamos al lugar donde desapareció el último excursionista.

-No. Sería perder el tiempo -Merle se estiró como un gato- El rastro ya ha desaparecido. Y cualquier pista útil habrá sido borrada por los inútiles de sus hombres.

-Estas diciendo que tenemos que eperar a la proxima desaparición? -Shane le agarró del cuello de la camisa mientras se ponía rojo por la rabia.

-Sí. Eso mismo, polizonte.

Rick se estremeció ante la sonrisa siniestra del Dixon mayor. Aquello iba a ser una auténtica pesadilla. Y no se trataba de un presentimiento. No. Era una total y absoluta certeza.

Pasó una semana sin novedad alguna. Rick comenzó a pensar que la pesadilla había terminado por fin. Que todo quedaría en otro misterio de los grandes bosques y que poco a poco la gente acabaría olvidándolo.

-Grimes!

El vozarrón de Merle rompió la paz de su oficina. Mirando al techo en busca de inspiración divina que le dotase de paciencia para aguantar al mayor de los Dixon, gritó:

-En mi oficina, Dixon. Y deja ya de dar voces, que no estas en el campo.

Merle entró como un elefante en una cacharreria: pisando fuerte y apabullando con su enorme humanidad.

-Que te cuentas, Sheriff?

-Que estaba la mar de tranquilo hasta que decidiste traer tu enorme y sucio trasero a mi oficina.

El hombretón soltó una carcajada. Dado su extraño y retorcido sentido del humor, Rick supuso que no se había tomado a mal su comentario. Merle tomó asiento.

-Este fin de semana un grupo bastante grande se va de garbeo por el bosque. Tienen pensado estar tres semanas. Quieren ver los antiguos túmulos indios. Y eso nos viene bien porque estan cerca de la zona de migración del bicho cabrón ese que se está jalando a los idiotas de ciudad.

Rick procesó lo que el hombre dijo. El acento cerrado típico de los sureños hacía bastante complicado entenderlo, sobre todo cuando èste hablaba tan emocionado.

\- Qué opina tu hermano?

-Esa perra inutil hará y pensará lo que yo quiera.

Rick se guardó lo que pensaba en aras de su paz mental y el que su misión llegara a buen término.

\- y cómo lo vamos a hacer? Porque no veo yo que sea muy ético que nos presentemos allí y les digamos que van a ser el cebo para que podamos pillar a un bicho asesino que se está merendando a nuestros campistas.

-La cosa es sencilla. Tú vas a traerte a tu perfecta y maravillosa familia. Shane ira como amiguito del alma tuyo y nosotros haremos lo que sabemos hacer: ser guías.

-Muy fácil lo ves tú.

-Venga, sheriff. No te ahogues en un vasito de agua y ten un poquito de fe en nosotros.

Rick se limitó a levantar una ceja y a guardarse su opinión.

\- El viernes a las tres en la salida norte. Se puntual o nos largamos sin vosotros.

\- Creo que el que da las órdenes aquí soy yo, Dixon.

\- No me seas puntilloso, Grimes. La puntualidad nos permitirá aprovechar las horas de luz. Estoy loco, pero no lo suficiente como para ir andando por el bosque en plena noche con algo peligroso rondando fuera. Aun tengo algo de sentido común.

\- De acuerdo. Seremos puntuales.

Merle se levantó y salió sin despedirse. Rick pensó en lo que iban a ser los siguientes días y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.


	4. CAPITULO TRES

Rick aparcó el todoterreno a la izquierda de la camioneta de Shane. Apoyó la cabeza en el volante y bostezó con ganas.

-Cariño, como sigas así se te va a caer la mandíbula.

-Tengo sueño, Lori. A estas horas hasta los murciélagos están dormidos.

-Eres un quejica, papá-Carl daba botes en el asiento.

\- Cuando llegues a mi edad hablamos.

Bajaron del vehículo. Shane estaba apoyado en el capó, con los ojos cerrados. De lejos se veía que estaba dormido.

Merle, que pasaba cargado con lo que parecía una ballesta, golpeó con fuerza la chapa, haciendo que Shane cayese al suelo.

-Venga, Walsh. Que hemos venido de excursión, no ha dormir la siesta.

-Que te jodan, Dixon.

-No,no,no, agente Walsh. Esa boquita, que hay niños delante.

Merle se alejó riendo a carcajadas. Rick ayudó a su amigo a ponerse en pie.

-Parece de muy buen humor.

-Es raro de narices. Siempre pensé que era de esos a los que les gusta levantarse a las tres de la tarde mínimo. Y aquí lo tienes, se levanta con las gallinas y con pinta de haber dormido por días.

-Eso demuestra lo rapiditos que sois a la hora de juzgar a la gente, ayudante.

La voz ronca de Daryl Dixon les sobresaltó. Rick sintió enrojecer su cara ante lo cierto de las palabras del cazador. Carraspeó un tanto incómodo.

-Lori, este es Daryl Dixon. Será uno de nuestros guías durante la excursión.

-Se quien es -la voz de Lori sonó demasiado arisca.- Nos conocemos.

-Señora Grimes.

Daryl fulminó con la mirada a la mujer y se alejó de ellos. Rick creyó oir un "maldita perra" murmurado entre dientes, pero como no estaba muy seguro, guardó silencio. No era plan de meter cizaña ya desde primera hora.

Cogieron todas sus cosas y siguieron el mismo camino que habían tomado los Dixon. Despues de una cortísima caminata, salieron a un claro. Aparcada a un costado, una enorme caravana daba sombra a un grupo de lo más variopinto. Merle se acercó a ellos aun con la sonrisa socarrona pintada en su cara.

-Vamos, sheriff. Que te voy a presentar a nuestros cebos.

-Dixon, por favor...

-Es broma. Pero que mal os sienta el madrugar.

Caminaron hasta estar frente a los campistas. Merle carraspeó para llama su atención. Una vez conseguida, empezó las presentaciones.

-Gente,este es Rick Grimes. Aquella de allí es su señora, Lori y el enano es su hijo, Carl. El que tiene cara de sueño y mala uva es el ayudante Shane Walsh.

Un hola un tanto somnoliento llenó el silencio que se habia hecho. Merle, pasando de la obvia incomodidad de todos, siguió con las presentaciones.

-El surfista jubilado es Dale, el dueño de la caravana. La belleza rubia de su derecha es Andrea y la réplica que esta junto a ella es su hermanita Ammy. El tio que tiene cara borrego es Ed y la mujer de pelo corto es su mujer, Carol. La preciosura que se esconde detrás de mi hermano es Sophia, la hija de Carol. El asiático es Glenn y la bola sudorosa a su lado es T-Dog.

-Vete a la mierda, Merle - Gruñó T-Dog.

-Yo también te quiero, morenito de mi corazón.

-Merle, basta.

La voz ronca de Daryl frenó a su hermano. El menor de los Dixon no estaba de humor para aguantar al idiota de su hermano. Y menos después de su encontronazo con la zorra señora Grimes. Le ponía extremadamente nervioso el que la mujer no le quitará ojo y que le mirara con cara de superioridad. Daryl no pudo evitar sentir pena por Grimes. El hombre cargaba con una cornamenta que pondría verde de envidia a muchos ciervos. La última conquista conocida de la "respetable" señora de Rick Grimes era el mismísimo ayudante y mejor amigo del mentado cornudo. ¿Y cómo sabía él todo aquello? Era sencillo. Los había pillado varias veces in fraganti en sus muchas escapadas al bosque. Pero por su salud mental (y por que no decirlo, por su integridad física también) decidió no hacer ningún comentario. Aunque, por otro lado, nadie habría creído a uno de los catetos del pueblo, ¿no?

Palmeó con cuidado la cabeza de la pequeña Sophia. Conocía al mala bestia de su padre y su "gusto" por sacar a pasear el puño con excesiva frecuencia. Y como sabía muy bien lo que era aquello, intentaba mantener a salvo a la pequeña todo lo que podía. La niña le sonrió. Era una cría preciosa, con unos ojos azul verdosos impresionantes y un rostro pecoso adorable. La voz de Merle resonó en el claro.

-Antes de empezar con la excursión, una serie de normas que debéis cumplir como si fuesen los diez mandamientos. Primero, no alejarse del grupo solo. Si alguno de vosotros decide ir en plan David Crockett, no saldremos a buscarlo. Segundo. Si sentís la llamada de la naturaleza, me lo decís a mí o a mi hermano. Y tranquilos, no miraremos.

Un murmullo llenó el claro. Daryl se limitó a bufar. Fuese lo que fuese aquello que se estaba llevando a los campistas, si se llevaba a alguno de los que tenía delante iba a estar bien jodido ( hasta le daba pena el pobre bicho). Prestó de nuevo atención a su hermano, que seguía enumerando normas. Normas que estaba muy seguro que aquellos pardillos iban a saltarse a la torera.

-Y por último, si os encontráis en una situación de riesgo, o alguno de vosotros lo está, no intentéis nada. No quiero héroes o mártires. Mi hermano o yo sabremos qué hacer.

-¿No te estás dando demasiados aires, cateto?

Daryl fulminó con la mirada a la rubia mayor. Odiaba a la gente que se daba aires de superioridad. Y la rubia exudaba ego por los cuatro costados. Merle sonrió con malicia.

-Ten por seguro que acabarás agradeciéndome que me de esos aires, Blondie.

-¿Que me has llamado ? -La rubia se acercó a Merle con el dedo en alto. Daryl sonrió con maldad. Había entrado al trapo y su hermano no dudaría en meterse con ella hasta aburrirse o encontrar una nueva víctima.

-Si no te gusta Blondie puedo llamarye Sweet Tits. Sip. Ese te pega más. Hacia mucho que no tenía delante un buen par de tetas cómo las tuyas, Blondie.

Daryl soltó la carcajada mientras Rick se golpeaba la frente con la mano a la vez que agarraba a una furiosa rubia dispuesta a arrancarle los ojos a Merle.

-Merle, por favor. Tengamos la fiesta en paz.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que Blondie no sepa apreciar un piropo.

-Piropo tu m...

Rick le tapó la boca antes de que dijera algo que cabreara al cazador. Todos en King County conocían la historia de la familia Dixon y de como murió la madre de Merle y Daryl. Y de cómo aquello era un tema tabú para ellos, a pesar de los sños transcurridos.

-Ya está, Andrea. Merle es así siempre. Limítate a ignorarlo y te dejará tranquila.

Mientras se secaba las lágrimas e intentaba controlar su ataque de risa, Daryl pensó que quizá aquello no iba a ser tan aburrido después de todo.


End file.
